


Everyone Has Secrets

by WinterWrath



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Rich and Poor, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWrath/pseuds/WinterWrath
Summary: Yang Jeongin can't live without his best friend, Hwang Hyunjin. And that is his secret.So when the Yangs and the Hwangs agreed on an arranged marriage between the two of them, Jeongin couldn't be any more happier. However, Hyunjin couldn't accept it. Why?Because Hwang Hyunjin is in a relationship with Kim Seungmin. And that is his secret.





	Everyone Has Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is the author of Should The Past Remain as Memories, back at it with another love triangle. This time, Hyunjin is in the middle of it all. So I'm writing alternately with this fic and my other one. Hope ya'll like it.

The Yangs are one of the richest households in South Korea. With their expensive foreign cars, glamorous clothings, and ability to earn money without working, they seem to enjoy their life really well. However, they aren’t one of those rich people that everyone seemed to hate. Everybody loves the Yangs because of all the programs they had done to help the less fortunate. To say that the Yangs were kind would be an understatement; there are no words that could describe how charitable they are.

 

The Hwangs on the other hand, owns the largest school to be found in South Korea. Seoul National University, the most prestigious school, is owned by Mrs. Hwang who devoted most of her time finding ways on how to improve their curriculum and which amenities should she provide next. But she was not born rich, she came from a poor family that valued education more than anything else. Maybe that was the reason she always seem to give away scholarships to the less fortunate.

 

Compared to the two families, the Kims would be similar to trash. Mr. Kim was the school’s janitor and Mrs. Kim is the school’s lunch lady. They had been working on SNU ever since the school was built and 20 years later, they are still here. Mrs. Hwang was so thankful having loyal employees like them that they had decided to give their only son free education.

 

Though all family is unique, there is one thing they can agree on. Whatever makes their children happy, makes them happy as well.

 

♧ 

 

Yang Jeongin loves his best friend, Hwang Hyunjin. The younger seems to become a lovesick puppy everytime Hyunjin gravitates near him. He was not supposed to feel anything for someone he had spent his past seventeen years with. Was it some sort of attachment? Was it some sort of infatuation? Jeongin couldn’t answer this question. However, he’s sure of one thing.

 

He can’t live without Hyunjin.

 

And that is his biggest secret.

 

The two met at some party that their parents were attending. Jeongin was five years old and Hyunjin was six. Fancy dinners like the ones they are attending are generally boring to people of the same age as them. Mrs. Hwang and Mrs. Yang sat opposite to each other. They seem to be having a great time as they continue on laughing about what the other female said. Whereas Jeongin and Hyunjin, who are opposite each other as well, were confused on what the their mothers were talking about. All they made out was “mayor’s wife,” “failed,” and “liposuction.”

 

Being the good kid that he was, Jeongin behaves as he sits uncomfortably on the relatively tall dining chair provided for him. He should’ve been watching some cartoons at home by now, yet her mother dragged her all the way to the party. Hyunjin, being the rebellious kid (as what he calls himself), decided to drag Jeongin out of the room without saying anything.

 

Jeongin was just shocked by how a stranger was dragging him out and he was just willingly letting said stranger do it to him. The adult continue their discussion when they lost sight of the only children inside the room.

 

“It was weird inside. I know you don’t get anything as well.” Hyunjin says, trying to strike up a conversation. He had always wanted to live a normal life without hearing any technical terms coming out from his parents.

 

“I’m Hyunjin.” The older says, if his memory serves him correct, this is how the young kids at the playground tried to make friends. Not to him though, the kids at the park would avoid him like the plague just because he was a Hwang.

 

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” Jeongin honestly says. A random kid just dragged him out of nowhere and is trying to be friends with him; he shouldn’t even try to interact with him. He thinks that his mom would get angry at him once she knew that this Hyunjin guy was trying to get him to talk.

 

“But don’t relationships start with being strangers at first?” Hyunjin inquires. Jeongin tries to think if there is anything wrong with what Hyunjin had said (there is none). So, in all his five years of living, he tries to befriend a stranger, something that his mom would get mad about later.

 

“I’m Jeongin.”

 

Later that night, as Jeongin sits inside their long limousine, he breaks into tears like he had just committed the greatest sin. His parent were beyond worried. Before entering the car, he was all giddy with the school president’s son, Hyunjin. Now, he was crying like it's the end of the world.

 

“I’m sorry mom!” Jeongin was wiping his the tears on his eyes using his tiny hands. His mom thinks of many reasons as to how Jeongin could’ve disappointed her, but there isn’t one that came up. She hugs hers son.

 

“What did you do baby?” Her mom tries to comfort him. Even if she doesn’t know the reason why Jeongin is crying, she’s sure that it’s not anything big.

 

“I made friends with a stranger!” Jeongin cries exasperatedly, he knew the sin that he had committed and he knew that he must pay. He was ready to face whatever punishment that was intended for him, but his mom just smiled and hugged him even tighter. Wasn’t she supposed to get mad at him for talking to someone he barely know?

 

“I’m actually pretty glad for you Jeongin.”

 

♧

 

Yang Jeongin knew he loves Hwang Hyunjin seven years later. When Hyunjin told Jeongin that he would be gone for two months, Jeongin bawled his eye out. How was he supposed to survive those months without Hyunjin? 

 

He cries, for two hours, until his mom had called for Hyunjin to come over and comfort him once and for all. When the older heard that Jeongin was crying, he rushed towards their mansion with chocolates on his hands. He wished that Jeongin would stop crying, he didn’t want to feel burdened when he leaves for vacation.

 

The moment Hyunjin arrives, he rushes to Jeongin’s room where he saw a sad looking kid, hugging his teddy bear.

 

“Hyunjin?” Jeongin perks up and immediately runs up for a bone-crushing hug. Hyunjin promised to never make his first friend cry again. Jeongin realized that he can’t live without Hyunjin being by his side. Hyunjin feels bad for leaving Jeongin for a few months. From that day on, He promised to do whatever it takes to make Jeongin happy always.

 

♧

 

It was almost midnight, but Hyunjin doesn’t even bother on sleeping. He reaches for his phone until he stumbles on the contact name “the loml.”

 

He contemplates whether or not he should call they person. Maybe this person might be doing important. Maybe he’s studying for the start of the new school year tomorrow. Maybe he’s already sleeping. Therefore, Hyunjin just settled on texting the person.

 

**Hyunjin: hey! r u sleeping. if not, call me. i missed u : > **

 

He waits for a few moments until his phone rings a familiar tone.

 

“Why did you want me to call you in such an ungodly hour?” The male on the other line spoke. Hyunjin really missed this sweet voice. It was already nearing the end of their summer break and Hyunjin had left the country again.

 

“I really missed you.” He really did. Hyunjin missed the secret meet-ups that they usually did. Hyunjin missed how he’d steal a peck from the younger’s lips. Hyunjin missed how they’ll just live for the moment, not minding anyone but themselves.

 

“Shut up. We’ll see each other tomorrow. I’m going to sleep. Bye Hyunjin.” The one currently on call with Hyunjin says. The latter chuckles at how cute his boyfriend is. He would never trade him for anything on this world.

 

“Yeah! Bye Seungmin.”

 

Hwang Hyunjin is in love with a nobody. He doesn’t know if his parents would approve of their secret relationship or not. He just knew that he loved Suengmin too much to let him go. Ever since “that” incident, he’s been scared that Seungmin might slip off of his hands. He’s scared that the latter might just leave him for some other guy, so he courted until Seungmin said yes.

 

Hwang Hyunjin is madly in love with Kim Seungmin.

 

And that is his biggest secret.


End file.
